


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: dont hate me, ftm!Tommy, my first time writing and posting this sobs, sorta touchy material I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has lots of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that struck me and stuck. Don't hate me for this, it was just an idea I wanted to try out.
> 
> If anyone makes art or anything based off this, let me know! I'm happy to see it.

Tommy doesn’t know what to call himself.  
  
His real name, his legal name until he can get it officially changed when he’s older, is Tammy. Tammy Shepherd, such a dumb name in his mind. It’s the one his good for nothing parents gave him, before he started saying _“Call me Tommy, **Tommy**.”_ When he cut his hair to an unbelievably short length and started heaping his clothes on to hide the curves he had, before he bought that first binder online without his mother knowing.  
  
He ran away using the name Thomas. It’s the name they signed him into juvie with, the one the white-coats used while experimenting on the kid with superspeed and the ability to make stone and metal fall apart at an atomic level. It’s the name the Young Avengers first called him when they broke him out of that stone hellhole.  
  
 _“Thomas? Who’s Thomas? My name is Tommy.”_  
  
That’s the name he settles on for a while. Tommy. Tommy Shepherd, an easy one to remember and one he sorta likes. It’s one of the first he picked, the one his mother refused to use, and has sort of a nostalgic feeling to it. That’s when they give him his suit, that green and silver speedsuit that makes him a hero and not just some delinquent with superpowers.  
  
 _“Tommy? Call me Speed.”_  
  
It’s everything you need to know about him in one word. He runs fast, talks fast, thinks fast. He makes things come apart by moving them really fucking fast. He’s Tommy until he dons that suit, then he becomes Speed. He becomes a Young Avenger, he gains a purpose.  
  
He makes friends who accept him _(sorta, he doesn’t tell them at first)_. He finds his twin from another dimension, the other half of the soul in him _(Billy is Billy, so he decides that’s why Tammy is Tommy on the inside, why his heart and soul never felt like a woman’s, because it wasn’t)_. He befriends fellow delinquents and runaways _(Chase is his favorite, besides Molly. Molly thinks his powers are the coolest and Chase does guy things with him without questioning him)._  
  
He curls himself around and almost gets Tammy to disappear, almost manages to erase that half of himself. He can never manage to do it though. As much as he wants to, as much as he wants to smother his old persona of Tammy, he just can’t.  
  
So he’ll simply cover her with Tommy, and make that his new life.


End file.
